


Hold my hand.

by CristiRanda



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Abstenerse gente a la que no le gusta la felicidad, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Siblings, Aquí hay mucha felicidad, F/M, Fluff, Fulli merece ser feliz, M/M, Se me hace raro no escribir angst, Ya paro, mucho fluff, ¡AQUÍ ES FELIZ!, ¿He dicho ya que Feuilly se merece ser feliz?
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-26
Updated: 2015-11-02
Packaged: 2018-04-28 06:55:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5082010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CristiRanda/pseuds/CristiRanda
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Esto era originariamente para la Feuilly's appreciation week, pero yo a Feuilly lo aprecio todos los días del año, así que aquí estamos. Nace de la necesidad de escribir algo DONDE FEUILLY SEA FELIZ, JODER. </p><p>Es un hc algo raro, pero me parece bonito y tierno, y al menos no es pwp enjonine (???) COSAS DE LA VIDA.</p><p>Mar, se que vas a leer esto, perdóname por la tardanza.</p></blockquote>





	1. Voy a hacer de este lugar tu hogar.

-Cuatro, cinco, seis...- Silencio. Un quejido. Los azotes se detienen.

 

-¿Te he dicho que pares de contar?-

  
  


-Siete- Vuelta a empezar. El niño siente el nacimiento de su espalda arder. Casi podía imaginarse su piel enrojeciendo. -Ocho- Cada vez son más fuertes, y hay menos espacio de tiempo entre uno y otro.

 

Ahora el niño está sentado sobre una mesa de la cocina, sin camisa. Una mujer mayor le aplica un ungüento que huele a demonios, que, en la mente infantil de Feuilly, es parte del castigo.

 

-Espero que esto te haya servido de lección- dice la mujer, tendiéndole su camisa. -No vuelvas a hacer eso, o será peor- Feuilly asiente y salta de la mesa, saliendo de la cocina, con gesto mohino. 'Eso' es meter gatos en su cuarto. No es su culpa. Los gatos le siguen, y ¿Quién es él para negarles un hogar?. Pero el director del centro de acogida no pensaba lo mismo. Va hacia su cuarto y se sube en su litera, boca-abajo. Le duele mucho la espalda. Al menos está vez han sido solo golpes. Aún recuerda la vez que quemó cigarrillos en su estómago. Y lo recuerda porque las marcas siguen allí. Moratones, quemaduras, arañazos, cortes. El día a día en aquel infierno. Día a día en el que tiene que ver también como los niños más pequeños que él consiguen unos papás y se pregunta ¿Por qué no a mi? En una ocasión, la celadora le había dicho que era porque era grande y 'marrón'. Feuilly no lo entendió. ¿Marrón? Estuvo mirándose los brazos todo el día. Quizás su piel era algo más oscura que la del resto de niños ¿Pero marrón? Años más tarde comprendería el signficado de aquello, pero, en aquel instante, le pareció la cosa más absurda del mundo.

 

Está harto de aquello. Harto de ser el juguete favorito al que pegar. Harto de ser el blanco de todos los castigos. Harto de las marcas y golpes. Por eso mete sus cosas en un pequeño hatillo y dice que va a la biblioteca. Nunca vuelve a aquel lugar.

 

Lleva dos días en la calle. Tiene hambre. Tiene frio. Se acurruca dentro de su vieja sudadera y mira a la gente pasar, desde un viejo tejado.

 

-Eh- Feuilly finge no oír la voz. -Te hablo a ti, renacuajo- Finalmente, alza la mirada, solo para encontrarse con un niño aún más pequeño que él.

 

-¿Q-qué quieres?- pregunta, con una mezcla de timidez y miedo. El recién llegado sonríe y se sienta junto a él.

 

-Ese es mi sitio, ahí duermo yo- responde, sin dejar de mirarle. -Podemos compartir espacio, si quieres, pero Sous también duerme aquí, y, entre tú y yo, ronca, mucho- Feuilly parpadea, sin comprender muy bien quien era ese Sous. Observa al niño levantarse y coger algo de debajo de una teja. ¿Eran galletas? ¡Eran galletas! El niño coge una, le da un mordisquito, y vuelve a sentarse junto a él, tendiéndole la bolsa. -Coge las que quieras- Feuilly duda, pero el hambre es más fuerte, y se mete dos en la boca, gesto que provoca risas en el otro. -Me llamo Montparnasse, como el cementerio, ¿Y tú?-

 

-Feuilly... Me llamo Feuilly-

 

-¿Como una hoja?-

 

-Eso es feuille- Montparnasse asiente, dándole otro mordisco a la galleta. -¿Vives en la calle?- Un asentimiento. -¿Solo?- Negación.

 

-Vivo con los mios-

 

-¿Quienes son los tuyos?-

 

-Sous, Babet.. A veces Éponine y Azelma, cuando se escapan de casa... Si quieres, tú también puedes ser uno de los mios-

 

Y así es como Feuilly comenzó a ser uno de los de Montparnasse.

 

-Oh, vamos- gruñe el niño. Feuilly se encoge de hombros y niega. -Solo tienes que entrar, coger las magdalenas y salir-

 

-Eso es robar, está mal- Montparnasse bufa. Impresionante.

 

-¿Y de que vas a vivir, entonces, guapo? ¿De la caridad de las monjas que tanto te gustan?-

 

-Las monjas son buenas, y nos dan sopa caliente- responde Feuilly, frunciendo el ceño. Montparnasse rueda los ojos y se incorpora, tomando la cara del moreno entre sus manos y mirándole fijamente a los ojos.

 

-Hojilla, si quieres sobrevivir en las calles, tienes que aprender a robar-

 

Durante las dos semanas que siguen a aquella, Montparnasse intenta enseñarle todos sus trucos a Feuilly. Y finalmente, lo consigue, si bien el niño evita robar siempre que puede. En una ocasión fue a la casa de las monjas y volvió con pollo asado, diciendo que lo había robado. Montparnasse se sintió orgulloso de él, y nunca dudó de su palabra.

 

* * *

 

 

Hace casi dos años que vive en la calle. Casi se puede decir que se ha acostumbrado, y hasta que le gusta aquello. Nunca roba a nadie que sabe que lo necesita, y siempre tiene la barriga llena. No vive holgadamente ¡Pero tiene diez años! Le basta con tener algo de comer y un libro cerca. Porque adora leer, sobre todas las cosas. Lee todo lo que cae en sus manos. Se pasa la mayor parte del tiempo en la biblioteca pública y por eso Montparnasse lo llama bicho raro. Sous no lo llama de ninguna forma, porque casi siempre está callado, pero no le disgusta su presencia. Ni la de Éponine. Le gusta Éponine. Con ella puede hablar de lo que sea, sin miedo ni pudor. Y puede portarse como lo que es, un niño de diez años. Montparnasse le reclama, así que deja a un lado el libro que está leyendo y se acerca a él. 

 

-Es un ricachón, Hojilla, tiene una mocosa, así como de tu edad; va a ser pan chupado- Feuilly le cree. Es un hombre mayor y pasa poco tiempo en casa. La niña va a un colegio católico, de esos de uniforme. El niño observa la casa durante unos días. Es grande, con muchas ventanas. Eso es bueno para él. Significa que tiene forma de entrar y una vez dentro, si es necesario, de esconderse. El hombre trabaja en una panadería, pero Feuilly duda que un simple panadero pueda permitirse esa casa. Seguro que tiene un pasado ocuro, se dice, más para su conciencia que para otra cosa. Espera hasta que sale para dejar a la niña en el colegio y se dispone a entrar. Es más difícil de lo que pensaba, todas las ventanas están aseguradas, pero por culpa de Montparnasse ha adquirido la habilidad de colarse en casas sin que nadie lo vea, y salir exactamente de la misma forma. Sin embargo, no lleva ni cinco minutos allí cuando siente la mano en su hombro. No lo ha oído entrar, y ahora no hay forma de escapar. Aprieta los ojos y maldice.

 

-¿Cómo has entrado?- pregunta la voz del hombre. A Feuilly le sorprende que su tono sea más curioso que enfadado.

 

-Por el conducto de ventilación- musita, mirándose los pies. El hombre lo observa unos segundos, y

finalmente asiente.

 

-Te prometo que, si no huyes, no llamaré a la policia. Porque ibas a robar, ¿verdad?- Feuilly decide que lo mejor es ser sincero, así que asiente. -Ven conmigo- El niño obedece, y le sigue por el largo pasillo, hasta que llegan a una sala de estar. El hombre se sienta y le señala el sillón frente al suyo. En la mesa hay una tetera y pastas. Esperaba visita. Claro. Eso explica porqué está allí y no en el trabajo. Se sienta y lo observa. -Llevo días viendo como vigilabas la casa ¿Pensabas que no me iba a dar cuenta?- Feuilly traga saliva. -Esperaba que tarde o tempranos te colaras, y tenía curiosidad por saber como lo hacias, pensaba que esta casa era impenetrable, pero me has demostrado que no- ¿El hombre estaba sonriendo? El chico lo mira, confuso, y el hombre le sirve té. -¿Cómo te llamas, chico?-

 

-Feuilly- musita en respuesta, tras unos segundos.

 

-No tienes que tener miedo de mi, no voy a llamar ni a la policia ni a servicios sociales-

 

-¿Ah, no?- Feuilly frunce el ceño, dudando de sus palabras. No cree aquello. No le cree.

 

-No, con una condición- Claro, todo tenía sentido. Siempre había alguna condición. -Deja hacer esto, Feuilly, deja de robar.. Se te ve un chico avispado ¿Por qué no buscas otra forma de ganarte la vida? ¿Cuántos años tienes? ¿Once? ¿Doce? Un niño de tu edad debería estar en la escuela, estudiando, relacionándose ¿Vas a la escuela, Feuilly?- el niño niega, levemente avergonzado de aquello. Había dejado la escuela cuando se había escapado del centro de acogida, porque sabía que si iba lo pillarían y lo obligarían a volver a aquel sitio. Y no quería eso. No. Bajo ningún concepto. -¿Te gustaría ir a la escuela? ¿Dejar de robar para comer?- Feuilly no duda ni un segundo y asiente, pero acto seguido se arrepiente y niega.

 

-No puedo- murmura, volviendo a mirarse los pies.

 

-¿Por qué?-

 

-Porque si vuelvo, los de servicios sociales vendrían a por mi, y me volverían a llevar al centro de acogida, y no quiero volver allí- el hombre lo mira, con gesto de interrogación, y Feuilly se levanta. No hacen falta palabras para convencerlo. Simplemente se quita la camiseta, ante la mirada sorprendida del hombre. Y la sorpresa se transforma en aflicción al ver las cicatrices que, más de un año después, seguían marcando el cuerpo del niño. El hombre se levanta y se acerca a él, arrodillándose en el suelo para quedar a su altura, y le vuelve a poner la camiseta, con ternura paternal.

 

-Te prometo que nunca nadie volverá a hacerte ningún daño, Feuilly-

 

Jean Valjean cumplió su promesa.

 


	2. Un lugar llamado hogar.

-EH- Feuilly protesta, y una carcajada risueña inunda la habitación. Cosette lo mira, divertida, pero a Feuilly no le hace ninguna gracia. El niño le devuelve la cucaracha de plástico que le ha lanzado morena. -Eres imposible- gruñe, levantándose. -Se lo voy a decir a papá- aún sonaba rara en sus labios aquella palabra, porque nunca la había pronunciado, pero en el momento en el que Valjean lo había acogido como su tutor, se había empeñado en que lo llamara así. Aún con esas, a veces se le escapaba un 'señor', y entonces Valjean se molestaba. Quería que fuera lo más feliz posible, y que le llamara señor dotaba a la situación de una seriedad innecesaria.

 

-No, no lo vas a hacer-

 

-¿Por qué no?-

 

-Porque entonces no te doy galletas- Cosette sonríe y señala una caja sobre el escritorio. -Son de las Ardillas, mi grupo de Scouts, las estamos vendiendo para recaudar fondos para los niños huérfanos-

 

-¿Cómo yo?-

 

-Y como yo- Feuilly sonrié levemente y baja la mirada. En el fondo, los dos han estado en una situación similar, si bien el abuso de la niña venía por parte de su familia de acogida. Pero ahora los dos estaba bien. Aunque la casa era grande, no había lujos. Efectivamente, y como Feuilly había supuesto, el trabajo de panadero no daba mucho, pero si para sobrevivir. Y eso estaba bien. Muy bien. Al parecer, la casa era fruto de una herencia, pero eso Feuilly no se lo creía. Sabía que el señor Valjean (papá) tenía un pasado que no quería contarles. Y era por eso por lo que la casa tenía tantas medidas de seguridad. De hecho, ahora si que era totalmente impenetrable, porque Feuilly le había dicho todas las posibles entradas que usaría un ladrón para colarse.

 

Al principio, a Feuilly le había costado adaptarse a aquel modo de vida. Levantarse temprano para ir al colegio (si bien, y por petición expresa del niño, este no iba a un colegio católico, sino a uno público), llegar a casa, comer, estudiar. Los fines de semana iba con Valjean y Cosette a colaborar a un centro social.

 

-Ese color no me gusta- murmura Feuilly, frunciendo el ceño, y Cosette suelta el pintauñas y se cruza de brazos, mirando fijamente a su hermano.

 

-Pega con tu tono de piel- responde la chica, rodando los ojos. Han pasado tres años desde que viven juntos, y las discusiones de ese tipo son comunes en aquella casa. -¿Quieres dejar de moverte?- pregunta, algo molesta, cuando le pinta medio dedo en vez de una uña.

 

-Ajá- Feuilly frunce el ceño, pero deja de moverse. Cuando acaba, la chica sonríe triunfante, y mira las manos del moreno.

 

-Perfectas- dice, alegre, y se levanta de un salto. Lleva el uniforme para ir a clase, con la chaqueta adornada con mil chapas. Una semana antes, aproximadamente, había ido con Feuilly a la peluquería, sin decírselo a su padre. El chico se había limitado a cortarse el pelo, pero Cosette se había teñido el pelo de rosa. Le quedaba muy bien. Papá Valjean, al verla, había alzado las cejas, pero no se había enfadado, sino que le había dicho que estaba muy guapa, pero que el color era muy claro, que más oscuro le habría sentado mejor, y luego le había dado un beso en la frente. -Vale, entonces, hacemos como que vamos al colegio y quedamos donde la señora Gatos ¿No?-

 

-No la llames así- murmura Feuilly, pero asiente. La señora Gatos era una mujer mayor que tenía muchos gatos y olía a naftalina. Feuilly iba a ayudarla a menudo, y le caía bien, no le gustaba que le pusieran motes. -Pero no justo ahora, a las diez y cuarto, que quiero dar historia- Cosette bufa.

 

-¡Pero Feuilly! ¡La peli es a las once! ¡No nos va a dar tiempo llegar!- protesta, pero Feuilly niega. -Vale, lo que tú digas, si no llegamos a tiempo, te culparé toda tu vida-

 

Cosette da vueltas por el barrio hasta que se acerca la hora a la que ha quedado con Feuilly. Se sienta en la puerta de la casa de la señora Gatos y espera. Feuilly llega corriendo, más de diez minutos después, jadeando.

 

-Llegas tarde-

 

-Me ha pillado el director- dice, apoyando las manos en sus rodillas, buscando recuperar el aliento. Cosette abre mucho los ojos.

 

-¡Te dije que no debías ir a clase! ¡Papá se va a enterar!-

 

-Bueno, bueno, ¡pero llegamos tarde a la película! ¿Discutimos sobre lo tonto que soy luego? No me la quiero perder- Llegan justo a tiempo y se compran las entradas, sentándose en la última fila. Dos horas después, los dos muchachos salen de la sala de cine, cantando.

 

-Honey honey, let me feel it, ah-hah, honey honey-

 

-Honey honey, don't conceal it, ah-hah, honey honey- y ríen. Se divierten. Es solo cuando se están acercando a casa cuando recuerdan que se han saltado las clases, y que seguramente, su padre esté enfadado con ellos.

 

-¿Qué hacemos?- pregunta Cosette, mordiéndose el labio inferior.

 

-¿Entrar? ¿Pedir perdón?- responde Feuilly, con seguridad, pero Cosette niega. No quiere papá Valjean se enfade con ella. Nunca se ha enfadado con ella. Ahora se siente mal, y no quiere ver la cara de decepción en su rostro.

 

-¿Y si nos vamos?-

 

-¿Estás loca? ¿Dónde nos vamos a ir?- Cosette coge su mano y echa a correr, tirando de él. No se paran hasta que llegan a una pequeña chabola abandonada, junto al río.

 

-Podemos dormir aquí- dice, con una sonrisa. Feuilly pone los ojos en blanco, pero como no tiene nada mejor que hacer, acepta, más que nada, porque sabe que después de una noche en la calle, Cosette se arrepentirá y querrá volver al abrigo de su casa.

 

Están los dos bajo una mesa, apretados el uno contra el otro. Hace frío, y Feuilly le ha cedido la chaqueta a Cosette, que solo lleva su uniforme. Un rato después, más animada, la niña comienza a contar historias de terror. Tienen chuches. A pesar de la situación, se divierten. Cantan, cuentan chistes, bailan, y se hinchan a chucherías que Valjean no les deja comer, porque son malas para su salud. Se duermen abrazados, y por la mañana vuelven a casa, de la mano. Papá Valjean está sentado en el sillón, con la cabeza apoyada en sus manos y una arruga de preocupación en la frente. No ha dormido. Cuando oye como se abre la puerta, se levanta como un resorte y corre hacia ella y abraza a los dos niños.

 

-¿Cómo se os ocurre hacer esto?- dice, cruzándose de brazos. -Estaba preocupado, os tenía por muchachos responsables-

 

-Lo siento, papá- musita Cosette, mordiéndose el labio, y Feuilly baja la mirada.

 

-No queríamos que te enteraras de que nos habíamos saltado unas clases para ir al cine, y decidimos pasar la noche fuera, para que se te pasara el enfado- musita, poco seguro de sus palabras, y Valjean suspira.

 

-¿Por qué me iba a enfadar? Son cosas de niños, todos hemos hecho algo así alguna vez... Y todos los niños se escapan alguna vez de casa, afortunadamente, estáis bien, es lo único importante- sentencía, y los vuelve a abrazar. -Prometí que os protegería, que nada os haría daño ¿Entendéis que me preocupe por vosotros, verdad?- Los dos niños asienten. -No os voy a castigar, pero pensad en lo que habéis hecho- termina, y Cosette y Feuilly se dirigen a su habitación. Ese día quedaría siempre guardado en su memoria, y Mamma Mia se convertiría en su película favorita.

 

* * *

 

 

-Honey- Feuilly levanta la mirada de sus apuntes y parpadea. -¿Cómo me queda?- El muchacho mira a su hermana de arriba abajo.

 

-Hmmm ¿Es nuevo?- pregunta, haciendo un gesto para que se de la vuelta y pueda mirar como es por detrás el vestido. La chica lo hace, y gira la cabeza para mirarle, con una amplia sonrisa. -El corte es bonito, te hace una figura muy graciosa- dice, devolviéndole la sonrisa con ternura. -¿Vas a salir?-

 

-Sipi, con Marius ¿Me haces una trenza?- Feuilly frunce el ceño, pero asiente, y va a sentarse en la cama, dejando un sitio entre sus piernas para que se siente Cosette y trenzar su pelo, ahora teñido de un lila claro.

 

-¿Estáis saliendo?- pregunta, concentrado en el pelo de la chica.

 

-Oh.. Aún no me ha pedido salir oficialmente, pero creo que pronto lo hará, parece estar queriendo decidirse- responde, con una pequeña sonrisa. -¿Qué vas a hacer tú esta tarde?-

 

-Viene Enjolras a estudiar- Enjolras es un compañero de clase, una de las pocas personas del mundo a la que considera su amigo. Él y Jehan. Y Cosette, por supuesto.

 

-Oh, Dioses ¡Es viernes! ¿Es que no os divertís nunca?- Feuilly acaba la trenza y le da un pellizco en el brazo. -Auch-

 

-Algunas personas somos responsables, Euphrasi- la muchacha ríe y se levanta, para mirarse en el espejo de la puerta. Sonríe con aprobación y mira a su hermano.

 

-Si hoy no me pide ser su novia, se lo pediré yo- dice, con mucha seguridad, y se pasa las manos por el vestido, sonriendo ampliamente. -Deséame suerte-

 

-No la necesitas- responde Feuilly, levantándose y acercándose a Cosette, para darle un beso en la frente, a la vez que acaricia el lugar donde justo antes le dio el pellizco. La muchacha sonríe y le devuelve el beso, para acto seguido salir de la habitación.

 

Enjolras no tarda mucho más en en llegar. Ambos están echados sobre una manta, en el suelo, la cabeza de rizos rubios de Enjolras sobre las piernas de Feuilly, cuya espalda está apoyada en la pared. El primero tiene los ojos cerrados, en un gesto de concentración, mientras el otro busca preguntas del temario para hacerle.

 

-¿Cuándo se promulgó la Declaración de los Derechos Humanos?-

 

-Fácil, 26 de agosto de 1789-

 

-Ajá- Feuilly asiente y mueve la nariz, pensativo. -¿Cuáles eran los dos principales grupos políticos de La Convención?-

 

-Girondinos y Jacobinos- tose falsamente -CofcofRobespierrecofcof- Feuilly sonríe. -Otra-

 

-Hmm.. Vale, avanzamos un poco más, las revoluciones del siglo XIX ¿Cuáles son los años clave?-

 

-1820, 1830, 1848-

 

-¿Qué se inició también en ese último año?-

 

-La unificación italiana, con tres fases, acabó en el 1870, encabezada por Victor Manuel II y Garibaldi-

 

-Ajá- Feuilly sonríe ahora más ampliamente, y deja los folios a un lado. -Te los sabes todo muy bien, seguro que apruebas-

 

-Es la segunda vez que me presento- responde Enjolras, haciendo un mohín.

 

-Tu único problema es que no te gusta memorizar fechas, prefieres los hechos- ríe Feuilly, acariciando la cabeza de su amigo, que abre los ojos para mirarle. -Pero las llevas bien, no veo razón para que suspendas esta vez-

 

-Las llevo bien gracias a ti, no se que habría hecho sin tu ayuda- murmura el rubio, incorporándose.

 

-No digas tonterías- Feuilly pone los ojos en blanco y se levanta. -¿Quieres algo de merendar?- Enjolras asiente y ambos se dirigen a la cocina. Feuilly vierte leche en dos vasos y pone dos trozos de pan en la tostadora. También saca un tarro de galletas, y se sienta en la encimera.

 

-¿Qué tal llevas tú las mates?- El moreno frunce el ceño y tiembla con exageración. -Te dije que mi amigo Combeferre podía ayudarte con eso, solo tienes que decírmelo-

 

-Quiero sacármelas solo- Enjolras bufa, y va a añadir algo más, probablemente un 'mira que eres cabezota', pero las tostadas saltan y Feuilly se baja de la encimera para colocarlas en un plato. Meriendan en silencio, y vuelven arriba a seguir estudiando.

 

Cosette vuelve bastante más tarde de la hora que tienen como límite, pero para variar, Papá Valjean lo entiende y no se enfada. Entra en la habitación con las mejillas coloradas y una sonrisa enorme en el rostro.

 

-NOS HEMOS BESADO, NOS HEMOS BESADO, HONEY, NOS HEMOS BESADO- grita, dando saltitos, cuando entra en su cuarto. Feuilly sonríe, y su hermana se acerca hasta él, cogiéndole ambas manos y levantándolo, comenzando a dar vueltas, hasta que finalmente ambos caen en la cama de la menor. -Oh, Dioses-

 

-¿Cómo ha sido?- la chica parpadea, y gira la cabeza, para mirarle.

 

-Ha sido... ha sido... ¡RARO! Muy raro, o sea, me ha gustado, creo, no estoy muy segura-

 

-Dame detalles, mujer- ríe el otro, y la chica se levanta de un salto, sentándose a lo indio sobre la cama, y Feuilly se incorpora ligeramente.

 

-Pues... Ibamos paseando por el Luxemburgo, y entonces me preguntó si podía cogerme de la mano ¡Ay, es tan tierno! Por supuesto, le dije que si, y fuimos de la mano hasta la fuente, y nos sentamos y entonces nos quedamos muy callados los dos, mirándonos y y y y, entonces me lo preguntó, me preguntó si podía besarme ¡AAH! ¡HONEY! ¿Te lo puedes creer? ¡Es como un unicornio rosa! ¡Me encanta!- El muchacho no puede evitar reír. -Me ha acompañado a casa, y nos hemos vuelto a besar, y me ha pedido volver a salir juntos y ha sido todo tan hermoso ¡AAAH!-

 

-¡Relájate!- Feuilly coge las manos de su hermana, sonriendo. -Estás enamorada-

 

-Oh, dioses, Honey, si, ¡Estoy enamorada!

 

* * *

 

-¿Y Cosette?- pregunta Valjean, cuando Feuilly baja solo a cenar. El muchacho se sienta, antes de responder, y coge el tenedor.

 

-Está estudiando física, tiene una prueba mañana- Su padre frunce el ceño.

 

-¿Y cómo la lleva?- Feuilly toma un trozo de la hamburguesa vegetal y se la mete en la boca, haciendo un gesto que quiere decir ''así, así''. Valjean asiente. -¿No va a cenar?-

 

-Me ha pedido que le suba un poco de ensalada- otro asentimiento. -Ah, y chocolate, que es bueno para las conexiones interneuronales- El hombre sonríe y asiente.

 

-He comprado esta tarde, sé que se acerca la época de exámenes ¿Cómo llevas tú los tuyos?- Feuilly mastica antes de responder, y toma un trago de agua.

 

-Pues la gran mayoría bien-

 

-Menos matemáticas- el chico sonríe, algo avergonzado. -Te he dicho ya que puedo apuntarte a clases particulares, si las necesitas-

 

-Ya has gastado demasiado dinero en mí, no quiero que gastes más- Valjean suelta sus cubiertos y mira a Feuilly, tan serio que el muchacho se asusta.

 

-¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que no digas esa tontería? Soy tu padre, eres mi responsabilidad- Feuilly hace un mohin y mira su plato. -Y lo hago porque quiero lo mejor para ti, igual que para Cosette, y voy a hacer todo lo que esté en mi mano para que tengáis un buen futuro.. Y si eso implica pagarte las clases particulares, no hay discusión que valga-

 

-No las necesito, puedo yo solo- responde, aun sin mirarle a la cara, y el hombre toma su barbilla para crear contacto visual. -¡En serio, papá! Es una meta que me he propuesto, quizás es porque soy un orgulloso cabezota, pero es lo que hay- el hombre suspira y niega con resignación.

 

-Te tengo por un joven responsable, Feuilly; hazme ver que no me equivoco- el chico asiente, y termina de cenar. Valjean va a la cocina y vuelve con una tableta de chocolate y un cuenco para que Feuilly le sirva la ensalada a Cosette, y este va a su cuarto, que, por supuesto, está vacío. Deja la ensalada a un lado y se echa en su cama, abriendo el libro que se está leyendo en ese momento (una recopilación de artículos sobre mayo del 68), y espera con tranquilidad. Casi dos horas después escucha unos golpecitos, y se dirige a la ventana, abriéndola. Cosette lo mira desde el suelo, con una sonrisa traviesa.

 

-Ten cuidado, Eufrasi- la chica asiente y comienza a escalar, para finalmente tender la mano a Feuilly, que la toma para tirar de ella hasta que esta cae al suelo, encima del muchacho, y ambos ríen. -¿Qué tal te lo has pasado?-

 

-Bien, bien- responde Cosette, y se acerca al armario, comenzando a desvestirse, para ponerse el camisón. -¿Papá se lo ha creído?- un asentimiento. -Guay- Sonríe y se tira en su cama. -¿Eso es para mi?- otro asentimiento, y la muchacha toma el cuenco, empezando a comer.

 

-Pensaba que ibais a ir a cenar-

 

-Y femos fido- responde, con la boca llena -Pero no había platos veganos, a parte de ensaladas, y me he quedado con hambre- añade, después de tragar. -¿Has estudiado mucho hoy?- Feuilly asiente.

 

-Papá ha comprado chocolate- dice, estirándose para coger la tableta y comerse un trocito, tendiéndoselo luego a Cosette, que le da un mordisco, para acto seguido coger un poco de ensalada.

 

-¿Fabef? Me fa a inf- Feuilly la detiene.

 

-Eufrasi, con la boca llena no- la muchacha cierra boca y mastica lentamente, y no continua hasta que Feuilly le da su aprobación.

 

-Decía que me ha invitado a pasar el finde en casa de su abuelo en Marsella- sonríe ampliamente, y Feuilly parpadea.

 

-¿Y has dicho que si?-

 

-No, voy a preguntarle primero a papá si me deja- el muchacho asiente, mirándola. -O sea, se que me va a decir que si, pero por asegurarme ¿Sabes? ¡Ay!- deja el plato a un lado. -Honey, tengo mucho sueño ¿Crees que me dará tiempo a ducharme por la mañana?-

 

-Si no se te pegan las sábanas si- sonríe el muchacho, yendo hacia su cama.

 

-Ufffffffffffff, que rollo, mejor me ducho ahora y así puedo dormir más por la mañana-

 

-Técnicamente, duermes lo mismo- responde Feuilly, metiéndose en su cama, cogiendo de nuevo su libro.

 

-¡Pero no es lo mismo!- Feuilly ríe y la ignora, para que vaya a ducharse y deje de remolonear.

 

-¡Y lávate los dientes!- Cosette le saca la lengua y se mete en el baño, para salir media hora después, con el cepillo de dientes en la boca. Lo señala y mueve las cejas.

 

-¡FOY REFONFABLE!- dice, y Feuilly suelta una sonora carcajada. Luego, la muchacha vuelve al baño y, tras eso, se mete en su cama. -Buenas noches, Honey-

 

-Buenas noches, Eufrasi-

 

* * *

 

 

 -¿Cosette no está?- Feuilly niega, haciendo sitio en la cama para que Jehan se pueda sentar con él.

 

-Está en Marsella, con Marius y su abuelo- responde, sentándose. Jehan le imita, cogiendo su portátil. -¿Cuál vamos a ver?-

 

-La que tú quieras-

 

-Hmmm, podemos ver Medianoche en París, la estrenaron hace poco- Feuilly asiente. Cualquier cosa le parecería bien con tal de pasar tiempo a solas con Jehan. Jehan es su mejor amigo. Lo conoció el primer día de instituto, y desde entonces han sido inseparables. A Enjolras también le quiere mucho, pero su relación con Jehan es diferente. Si Jehan fuera como el resto del mundo, se podría decir que eran pareja. Pero Jehan era Jehan. Pasaban mucho tiempo juntos. Mucho. Y hacían cosas que solían hacer las parejas. Pero sin serlo. Y ambos estaban contentos con aquello.

 

-¿Es la de Woody Allen?-

 

-Sipe- Jehan enciende su ordenador y busca la película. Los dos muchachos se acurrucan en la cama, con el ordenador entre ellos. A Feuilly le gusta la película, y piensa que, si pudiera viajar en el tiempo, probablemente también elegiría esa época. Nah, no. Seguro que Enjolras y él se iban a la Francia Revolucionaria. Si, esa idea le gustaba más. En ese momento siente la nariz de Jehan sobre su cuello. Y luego sus labios. Deja el ordenador a un lado, para evitar accidentes, y antes de darse cuenta, tiene a Jehan sobre él. Le gusta como sabe Jehan. Las manos pequeñas del pelirrojo se cuelan bajo su camiseta, acariciándole sin pudor alguno. El muchacho se mueve levemente sobre él, y el roce que se produce basta para que Feuilly se sonroje por completo. Nota como las hormonas típicas de la adolescencia se apoderan de él, y se incorpora levemente, buscando que su amigo se mueva más rápido. Jehan se quita el jersey y sonríe, instando a que Feuilly haga lo mismo, y luego se pega mucho, mucho a él. Entonces pasa. La puerta se abre.

 

-HALAAAAAAAAAAAA- risas. Jehan parpadea y mira a sus espaldas. Cosette, con una maleta de mano, los mira fijamente. -FULLI, NO ME HABÍAS DICHO QUE ESTABAIS LIADOS, ERES UN MAL HERMANO-

 

-EUFRASI- protesta Feuilly, buscando cubrirse con las sábanas, en un gesto de pudor innecesario ¿Cuántas veces había visto él a Cosette desnuda? Muchas, claramente. Pero en situaciones menos incómodas. Aunque a la joven no parece incomodarle para nada la situación. Ni a Jehan tampoco. De hecho, su amigo sonríe, y se levanta, para ir a darle los adecuados dos besos a Cosette. Feuilly no quiere creerse que eso esté pasando. Usa la almohada para tapar su erección y los observa, levemente molesto.

 

-Feuilly me había dicho que estabas en Marsella- dice, volviendo a sentarse en la cama, y Cosette asiente, haciendo lo mismo en la suya.

 

-El abuelo de Marius se ha puesto malo, así que aquí estoy... Siento haberos interrumpido- dice.

 

-Menos mal- gruñe Feuilly -¿Sabes que existe algo que se llama buena educación?-

 

-Ey, yo tengo muy buena educación- protesta Cosette, con un mohin.

 

-Pues aprende a llamar a la puerta antes de entrar- Feuilly se levanta, dirigiéndose al baño.

 

-¡Pero también es mi cuarto!- exclama, cruzándose de brazos.

 

-¿Dónde vas?- pregunta Jehan, mirando a su amigo, que ya ha desaparecido tras la puerta del baño.

 

-¡A darme una ducha fría!- responde, desde dentro, y lo siguiente que escuchan Cosette y Jehan es el agua correr. Feuilly sale quince minutos después, en toalla, y los mira. Jehan está sentando en el suelo, mientras su hermana le hace una trenza. Se sienta en su cama y rueda los ojos. -Sois horribles, los dos- murmura, comenzando a vestirse.

 

-Pero nos quieres- ríe Cosette, pero Feuilly niega. Entonces hace un pucherito y Jehan la imita.

 

-¿Cómo no puedes querer estas dos caritas? ¡Si somos cuchiadorables!- protesta Jehan, y Cosette asiente efusivamente.

 

-Pues no os quiero, ni un poco-

 

-¿Ah, no?- Jehan se levanta, con una sonrisa, y tiende una mano a Cosette. -Pues ahora 'Settie y yo nos vamos a recoger flores-

 

-¡¡¡Oh, si!!! ¡Me encanta la idea!- sentencia la muchacha, levantándose con él, y ambos miran a Feuilly. Acto seguido se van, dejándolo solo en el cuarto.

 

-Os odio- murmura, y se hace una bolita en su cama. -Os odio-

 

Su odio dura exactamente hasta que aparece Cosette, casi una hora después, con un ramo de violetas, que le tiende, con una sonrisa. ¿Cómo va a odiarla?

 

* * *

 

 

Es verano, y Feuilly trabaja en la panadería. Esto es a causa de su última discusión con papá Valjean. El muchacho dice que no quiere seguir viviendo a su costa. Valjean se enfada. Vuelta a empezar. Cabezón uno, cabezón el otro. Finalmente llegan a un acuerdo: Feuilly usará su tiempo libre para ayudarle en la panadería, y así no le debería nada (aunque papá Valjean insiste en que no le debe nada). Así que ahí está. Muerto de sueño. Aburrido. Aprovecha el tiempo para leer. Suena la campana que indica que alguien ha entrado. No alza la mirada hasta que oye la voz.

 

-Hola, hojilla- murmura una voz suave y Feuilly sonríe levemente.

 

-Hola, 'Parnasse ¿Lo de siempre?- responde, alzando la mirada. Montparnasse, apoya los codos en el mostrador y asiente. El muchacho coge las dos barras de pan, los tres donuts y los dos croissants. Aunque Feuilly había cambiado de vida, no había dejado de ver a 'Parnasse y los chicos. Habían sido su familia en la calle, y no los iba a dejar atrás. Los ayuda siempre que puede, sobre todo a Éponine y sus hermanos. Hacía unas semanas que se había ido de casa, y ahora está viviendo con Montparnasse. La muchacha había vuelto al instituto, dos años atrás, y cómo iba al mismo que él, se veían a menudo. Le tenía mucho cariño, pero se llevaba bastante mal con Eufrasi. En alguna ocasión los había invitado a comer a casa (adoraba ver como Gavroche, el hermano pequeño de Ép, se llenaba la boca con todo lo que había en la mesa), pero cuando llegaba se iba enfurruñada a su cuarto y no le hablaba durante horas. Al parecer tenía que ver con esos padres adoptivos que abusaban de ella. Pero Éponine le había ayudado cuando estaba en la calle, y no podía dejarla atrás. Además, era una buena niña. Montparnasse no era malo tampoco, pero le gustaba demasiado vestir bien. Y hacía lo que fuera para ello. Una vez, Feuilly presenció una de las mejores discusiones de su vida. El muchacho estaba en el parque, jugando al fútbol con Gavroche y Azelma. Éponine los miraba desde el césped, con los apuntes sobre su regazo. Entonces llegó Montparnasse, con un abrigo nuevo y un café del starbucks en la mano.

 

-¡¿Es de Armani?!- preguntó la muchacha, levantándose de un salto -¿A QUIÉN SE LO HAS ROBADO?- Montparnasse dio un trago a su café, con toda la tranquilidad del mundo.

 

-Hemos conseguido un camión de mercancía-

 

-¿Estás loco?- Éponine se cruzó de brazos -¿Es qué quieres acabar en la cárcel? Una cosa es que cometas pequeños hurtos ¿PERO ESTO?- agarra el abrigo y lo mira fijamente. -¿Cuánto vale?-

 

-995 euros- Feuilly, Gavroche y Azelma se detuvieron, mirándolos fijamente. Con ese dinero, Éponine no se tendría que preocupar porque sus hermanos pasaran hambre en meses.

 

-Oh, por Dios Santo, Montparnasse ¿Y si encuentran lo que habéis robado? ¡Por qué lo van a buscar! ¿Es qué te has vuelto loco?-

 

-Vamos, vamos, Ép, Sous se encarga de esconderlo, ya conoces a Sous, lo hará bien-

 

-Me importa una mierda ¿En serio lo arriesgas todo por uno cargamento de ropa? ¿A quién se le vas a colocar?- el muchacho frunce la nariz.

 

-Había pensado en que nos quedáramos con las cosas-

 

-No, no- Éponine cambió de postura, para poner ahora los brazos en jarras. -¿¡Todo esto es solo para satisfacer tus ansias de vestir bien, maldito sibarita?- Montparnasse frunció el ceño.

 

-Oye, oye, no te inventes palabras para hacerte la lista- Éponine parpadea, incrédula. -¿Se supone que es un insulto?-

 

-¿Un sibarita no es el que trabaja en un café?- preguntó Gavroche, ladeando la cabeza.

 

-Eso es barista, Gav- le respondió Feuilly, con una pequeña sonrisa.

 

-¿Entonces que es sibarita?- insistió el niño, con curiosidad.

 

-No es nada ¡se lo ha inventado! ¡¿cómo va a existir esa palabra?!- protestó Montparnasse, terminándose su café. Aunque le enseñaron la entrada del diccionario donde se definía la palabra sibarita, Montparnasse siguió insistiendo durante meses con que Éponine se lo había inventado.

 

La cabeza de Feuilly sale de sus pensamientos, cuando Montparnasse le da una colleja y deja el dinero en el mostrador.

 

-El viernes vamos a ir los chicos y Ép al cine, a ver la última de marvel ¿Te apuntas?-

 

-Es el día de la graduación... Y de todas formas, sabes que no me llevo bien con Babet- es cierto. Babet se metía mucho con él. Montparnasse lo defendía siempre, pero igualmente, no lo soporta.

 

-Bueno, ya quedaremos en otra ocasión, solos tú, Ép y yo-

 

-Me parece bien- Montparnasse sonríe y sale de la tienda.

 

Feuilly cierra la panadería y vuelve a casa. Cosette está en el sofá, viendo la tele. El muchacho se acerca a ella y se sienta a su lado, echándose sobre ella. Le tiende palomitas, y él las acepta encantado. Tras un rato, habla.

 

-Oye, ¿Vas a ir con Jehan a la fiesta de graduación?- Feuilly niega. Lo había hablado con Jehan, y habían decidido que lo mejor era ir por separado, y encontrarse allí, pero no como pareja. -Había pensado que podríamos ir juntos-

 

-Estamos en institutos diferentes, Eufrasi-

 

-Bueno, ¿Qué más da?- Feuilly sonríe y acaricia su mejilla.

 

-¿Por qué no vas con Marius?-

 

-Porque quiero ir contigo- responde la chica, sonriendo. -Lo he hablado con él y le parece bien ¿Te parece bien a ti?-

 

-Por supuesto-

 

* * *

 

 

Feuilly no soportaba el traje. Suspira. Si fuera por él, habría ido en vaqueros. Pero su padre se había empeñado en que fuera así. Así que así iba. Cosette baja las escaleras, con un vestido que se ha hecho ella misma. Su hermano no puede apartar la mirada de ella. Está tan guapa. Sonrie, y se levanta, plantando un beso en su frente.

 

-Estoy orgulloso de ti, Eufrasi- dice, colocándole un mechón de pelo tras la oreja.

 

-Y yo de ti, Honey- responde la otra.

 

-Oh, Dios, estáis tan mayores ya- los dos muchachos miran a su padre. -Hace unos días eráis unos niños y ahora... Empezáis la universidad, Feuilly deja el nido... Me siento tan mayor-

 

-Papá ¿No irás a llorar?- la voz de Cosette suena divertida, pero cuando ve el lagrimon cayendo por el rostro de Valjean, corre a abrazarlo. Feuilly la imita, y su padre solloza.

 

-Tan mayores... Tan mayores...-

 

Los dos muchachos están en la fiesta.

 

-¿Bailas?- Feuilly sonríe y acepta la mano de Cosette. No suele bailar, pero es una ocasión especial. Siente que todo va a ser diferente a partir de ese momento. Después de ocho años viviendo con ella, independizarse iba a ser raro. Podría haberse quedado en la casa, con ella y papá Valjean. Pero sentía que tenía que responsabilizarse de su propia vida. Valjean había sido muy bueno con él, y pensaba devolvérselo. La primera mediada era dejar de vivir a su costa (si bien el último año y medio había trabajado para él, así que lo que tenía, aunque era poco, se lo había ganado). Ahora tocaba enfrentarse al mundo real. Baila con Cosette. Luego con Jehan, y hasta con Enjolras. Es con este último con quien se va a mudar. Las facultades de ambos están en el mismo campus, y por eso decidieron irse a un piso cerca de allí. Feuilly sabe que es una buena elección. Había querido que Jehan se fuera también con ellos, pero no quería dejar a su madre. Feuilly lo comprende y por eso no insiste.

 

-Te quiero- Feuilly está apoyado en una barandilla, mirando la noche estrellada. No ha oído llegar a su hermana. La mira y sonríe.

 

-Te quiero- responde, besando su frente. -Siempre vas a ser mi hermanita, ¿lo sabes, no?- Cosette ríe. Claro que lo sabe.

 


	3. Si estamos juntos, estaré en casa.

Feuilly entra en el baño y tal como lo hace, sale.

 

-¡¡ENJOLRAS!!- grita, avanzando a grandes pasos hasta el cuarto del rubio, cuya puerta golpea con fuerza. -¡¡ENJOLRAS!!- repite, hasta que finalmente un Enjolras de pelo enredado y cara de sueño abre, en ropa interior. Se frota los ojos y gruñe.

 

-¿Qué?- Feuilly agarra su mano y tira de él, hasta llevarlo al baño y señalar el suelo, lleno de ropa.

 

-¿Crees que eso es normal?- pregunta, mirando fijamente a su amigo. Un año y medio. Llevan viviendo juntos un año y medio, y esa historia se repite continuamente. Cuando no es ropa por el suelo, es la montaña de platos sin fregar o la mesa llena de papeles arrugados. ¡Y no recicla! Un desastre. Enjolras solo ordena cuando sabe que va a ir Combeferre. No puede tolerar que Combeferre sepa que es un desastre.

 

-Hmm, llegue tarde de la facultad, estaba agotado, comprende, Feu-

 

-¿Ayer llevabas tres pares de calzoncillos? Porque yo cuento tres- señala uno, otro y otro. Enjolras hincha levemente los carrillos y luego suspira.

 

-Vale, lo siento, en serio, ahora mismo recojo-

 

-Estaría bien que por una vez lo hicieras por iniciativa propia, y no porque yo vaya detrás tuyo como si fuera tu madre... Voy a preparar el desayuno ¿Quieres café?- Enjolras asintió, comenzando a coger ropa del suelo. -Y date prisa, tengo que turno dentro de media hora y tengo que ducharme, eh-

 

-Valeeee- Feuilly rueda los ojos y se dirige a la cocina. Sigue soportando aquello porque quiere demasiado a Enjolras como para dejarlo. Así que allí está. Enciende la cafetera y se busca un par de galletas. En ese año y medio han cambiado muchas cosas, y la más importante para Feuilly es que al fin es totalmente auto-suficiente. Ya no depende de nadie. Tiene varios trabajos, para así poder pagarse la carrera, el alquiler, la luz, el agua, y la compra. Lo poco que le sobra lo reparte entre varias ONGs, y siempre guarda algo para darle a papá Valjean, aunque este insiste en que no tiene que hacerlo. Pero Feuilly le prometió hacia mucho que le devolvería todo lo que había gastado en él. Además, sabe que en aquel momento no está pasando por un buen momento económico. Y Feuilly no puede tolerar eso, después de todo lo ha hecho por él. Cuanto tiene tiempo, también le ayuda con la panadería. -Yaaaa- Enjolras se ha puesto una sudadera de un rojo intenso, pero obviamente, pantalones no. Tampoco se ha peinado. Feuilly no puede evitar sonreír, y le pone una taza de café humeante delante. -Siento ser un desastre de compañero de piso- murmura, y su amigo no puede hacer otra cosa aparte de besarle entre los rizos.

 

-Venga, Enj, sabes que mi vida sería muy aburrida sin ti- El rubio sonríe levemente y lo observa beberse el café de un trago para dirigirse acto directo al cuarto de baño. Sale cinco minutos después, en toalla, y va a hacia su cuarto. -Hasta luego- dice, cuando sale del piso, cogiendo las llaves y metiéndolas en su mochila. Los fines de semana por la mañana es voluntario en un refugio de animales, con Jehan y Eufrasi. Por las noches, igual que entre semana, trabaja en un café donde se toca música en directo. El día cumbre son los jueves, y en cambio los fines de semana suele tener bastante poco trabajo, lo que agradece, porque al llegar el sábado por la tarde siempre está agotado. Además, en su tiempo libre colabora en un centro social, donde enseña a leer y escribir a niños inmigrantes, que no conocen el idioma. También ayuda en el comedor del barrio, junto con Enjolras y Combeferre.

 

Acaba de limpiar el recinto de los gatos y oye a Jehan llamarlo, emocionado. Una de las perras embarazada acaba de parir su camada. El muchacho sonríe ampliamente.

 

-¡Mira, Feu!- ríe, cuando ve como se agarran a los pezones de su madre, mamando con ansia, buscando alimentarse. -Creo que me voy a quedar uno- coge uno y lo pone cerca de su cara. -Me pega, ¿no crees?- Feuilly sonríe y hace un gesto de resignación, para dirigirse a la salas de curas. Quizás los cachorritos eran bonitos, pero él los prefería a ellos. Eran los luchadores. Se acerca al viejo rottweiller lleno de cicatrices, fruto de las peleas en las que le obligaban a participar, y le acaricia entre las orejas. En unos días estará preparado para que lo adopten. Entonces oye los ladridos de Rousseau, y se acerca a él, agachándose a su lado. Él le puso ese nombre. Lleva semanas intentando convencer a Enjolras para que se lo queden. El rubio dice que al perro le quedan dos telediarios. Feuilly siempre rueda los ojos. Precisamente por eso. Aquel pobre perro ha sufrido toda su vida, y él está dispuesto a hacer que sus últimos días sean diferentes. Siempre le lleva chuches, le ha comprado mil juguetes. En un par de días van a darle el alta, y podrá irse con él a casa. El muchacho no puede ocultar que aquello le emociona. Está con él desde que llegó al refugio, con las patas traseras destrozadas. De hecho, no puede usar una de ellas. Feuilly ha participado intensamente en su terapia de rehabilitación, y la ha vivido y sufrido. No pudo evitar llorar cuando lo vio andar por primera vez. Y se ve que el perro lo adora. Eufrasi siempre los observa embobada, y siempre se lo dice.

 

-Ese perro ha encontrado el cielo gracias a ti, Hon-

 

-Y él me lo ha mostrado a mí- responde Feuilly. Quiere a ese perro con todas sus fuerzas.

 

* * *

 

 

Es jueves. El día grande del café. Está lleno. Aquel ha sido un día tranquilo. Al salir de clase, vuelve al piso. Enjolras está allí, con Combeferre y Courfeyrac, viendo una película. Le ofrecen quedarse, pero tiene cosas que hacer. Feuilly se pregunta si su rubio amigo es consciente de que sus dos amigos están juntos. Se va a su cuarto a estudiar, y se tumba en la cama, con Rousseau en su regazo, hasta que llega la hora de salir. Los tres muchachos lo acompañan al trabajo, como es habitual en jueves. El grupo de amigos suele quedar allí. Efectivamente, cuando llegan, Jehan, Ponine y Eufrasi (aunque estas dos no se hablan) ya están allí. A Feuilly le gusta que queden en el café, porque así puede estar con ellos cuando trabaja. Obviamente le distraen, pero en aquel sitio, no es demasiado malo. Hay un ambiente muy familiar. Los músicos son habituales, y eso también le gusta a Feuilly. Le gusta tontear con ellos y que le den propinas. Le gusta que le inviten a tomar algo o que le dediquen canciones. Su favorito es Bahorel. Recuerda la primera vez que lo vio entrar en el café. Llevaba ese estúpido gorro que le escondía la melena, y esa camiseta de tirantes que dejaba que se le vieran todos los tatuajes del pecho y brazos. Si, definitivamente, es su favorito. Y desde luego, es con quien más le divertía tontear. Toca la bateria, y verlo es todo un espectáculo. Hace muchas muecas y se mueve un montón. A Feuilly le encanta, podría estar toda la noche mirándole. Ahora está tras la barra y Bahorel sube al escenario, con sus baquetas. Unos segundos después, lo hace Grantaire. Feuilly se apuesta a si mismo la paga de todo el mes a que va ya fumado. Se tambalea coge su... no, el muchacho no tiene ni idea de que instrumento es, pero le resulta gracioso. Jehan sube, dispuesto a acompañarlos con la guitarra. Aquello va a estar bien. Tocan varias canciones, y su pelirrojo amigo vuelve con el resto. Bahorel y Grantaire se sientan en la mesa que está más cerca del escenario, como siempre, con los dos muchachos con los que siempre van, Joly y Bossuet.

 

-R- Grantaire mira a Bahorel, que a su vez mira a la barra.

 

-Dime-

 

-¿Sabes si Feuilly está con alguien?-

 

-¿Feuilly? ¿Quién es Feuilly?- Bahorel suspira sonoramente.

 

-El camarero-

 

-¿El guapo?-

 

-Solo hay un camarero, 'Taire- cierto. Qué tonto. Grantaire ríe.

 

-Creo que está liado con Jehan, ó al menos los he visto morrearse varias veces... Ah, y una vez los vi en los baños del Tolousse- Bahorel se muerde el labio. -Pero no creo que sean novios, ¿sabes? Vamos, yo también me he liado con él-

 

-¿Con Feuilly?- El grandullón arquea una ceja.

 

-No, hombre- Grantaire pone los ojos en blanco. -Con Jehan- Bahorel asiente, y tras unos segundos se levanta y se dirige a la barra.

 

-Vaya, vaya, mira a quien tenemos por aquí- sonríe Feuilly, con todo el encanto del mundo. Bahorel sabe que es así con todos, pero le gusta igualmente.

 

-¿Me pones una cerveza, princesita?- el moreno lo mira fijamente, y finalmente sonríe. Tras eso, coge el cuchillo que usa para cortar limones y lo clava en la mesa, muy cerca de la mano de Bahorel.

 

-Cómo me vuelvas a llamar princesita, esto- señala el cuchillo y se incorpora para poder mirarle la entrepierna. -Acabará en eso- dice, sin dejar de sonreír. Bahorel ríe.

 

-Vale, lo siento, lo siento, ¿Mi cerveza?- Feuilly la saca y la pone frente a él, abriéndola.

 

-¿Algo más?- Bahorel chasquea los labios, fingiendo pensar.

 

-Lo cierto es que se me ocurren varias cosas que podrías ofrecerme, pero creo que en público no es muy correcto- La sonrisa de Feuilly se amplia en sus labios. Lleva mucho tiempo esperando aquello.

 

-Mi turno acaba a las dos- responde, casi en un susurro, y una carcajada sale del pecho del grandullón, que vuelve con sus amigos.

 

Bahorel le está esperando en la puerta cuando sale del café, cerca de las dos y diez. El muchacho, moreno y pequeño, se despide de su jefe mientras este cierra, y se acerca a Bahorel. Tiene un cigarrillo en sus labios, y Feuilly se lo quita, para darle una calada. Bahorel no puede evitar reír. Tan solo un par de minutos después, la espalda del más pequeño choca contra la pared. Siente los labios del otro presionando cada centímetro de su piel que queda al descubierto. Luego busca su boca. Le gusta su sabor, es tal y como se lo espera. Alcohol y tabaco. Su piel sabe a sudor y humo. Adora cada segundo de aquello. Bahorel le agarra las muñecas y las lleva sobre su cabeza. Lo alza como si fuera un muñeco de trapo y Feuilly se aferra a él. Dura vergonzosamente poco para ambos, pero en sus caras aquello no parecía algo malo. La sonrisa de Bahorel es terrible. Tiene sangre, fruto de un mordisco dado, no sabe exactamente en que momento. Aquello le encanta. Feuilly es una pequeña fiera, exactamente como había imaginado. Cuando el muchacho hace ademán de irse, el grandullón solo reza porque aquello se repita. Y, afortunadamente para él, si, se repite.

 

* * *

 

 

Feuilly comienza a agobiarse. Los exámenes se acercan, y sus días parecen tener 15, en lugar de 24 horas. Quizás es porque necesita 30. Suspira. No le da tiempo a nada. Rousseau lo mira cuando sale para ir al trabajo, y el muchacho le acaricia, para luego darle una de sus chuches. Valjean ha enfermado. Feuilly tiene la convicción de que es por la noticia de Eufrasi. Se va a mudar con Marius. Planean casarse. A su padre no parece haberle gustado aquella noticia. Feuilly intenta pasar el máximo tiempo posible con él. Le ayuda en la panadería siempre que puede, y cuando no, está con él, en la casa. Parece triste. No le gusta verle triste. Rousseau también requiere más atenciones que nunca. Tiene un glaucoma en el ojo, y casi no ve. Tiene que ayudarle con todo. La situación le frustra, pero el amor que siente tanto por su padre como por el perro le hace seguir adelante. No los va a abandonar. Nunca. Entre eso, el trabajo, el voluntariado y la asociación estudiantil que está ayudando a crear con Enjolras y los demás, no tiene tiempo para estudiar. Aquello le frustra. Reduce sus horas de sueño. Y encima, Bahorel. No es que sean novios. Feuilly no tiene novios. Pero tienen una relación bastante íntima. La cual no tiene otra opción que desatender, si quiere pasar limpio de curso. También desatiende a sus amigos. Su grupo de amistades ha aumentado, porque desde que ''sale'' con Bahorel, los amigos de este y los suyos salen juntos. Esto hace que tenga que soportar a Enjolras despotricar sobre Grantaire día si y día también. Exasperante. Todo es exasperante. Está agotado. Suspira otra vez.

 

A la mañana siguiente, antes de ir a clase, va a la panadería y hace la primera hornada de pan. Espera a que llegue papá Valjean y se va a la facultad, tras darle un beso en la mejilla. Realmente, está muy desmejorado.

 

Durante toda la mañana recibe varios mensajes de Cosette, que ignora, no con mala intención. Es que no

tiene tiempo. Tampoco responde a los de Bahorel, ni a los de Enjolras. Ni tampoco a las llamadas de su hermana. No respondería ni al mismismo Diablo. En la hora libre para desayunar, se va a la biblioteca. Tiene varias asignaturas desatendidas, y tiene que ponerse en serio con ellas. Cuando sale de clase, se dirige al comedor social. Y finalmente, a su dulce hogar. Sentada en el portal está Cosette. Al verlo, sonríe y se levanta.

 

-¡Honey!- dice, abrazándolo. La muchacha se muerde el labio y abre los ojos, comenzando a sacar algo de su bolso -Mira lo que tengoooo.. ¡MAMMA MÍA! Te veo alicaído, y he pensado que no estaría mal que la viéramos ¿Está Enjolras en casa?- sabía que no, tenía clases por la tarde. Niega, y abre el portal. Suben andando, aunque es un cuarto. Feuilly nunca coge el ascensor. Abre la puerta y....

 

-Te prometo que esto no es lo que parece- exclama Feuilly al ver dormida en su sofá a Éponine, en ropa interior. ¿Qué demonios hace allí? Cosette frunce el ceño y lo mira. El muchacho no puede creer que su hermana esté considerando en serio que está liado con ella.

 

-Pensaba que eras gay-

 

-¡Soy gay! No sé que hace aquí ó por qué está aquí, pero te aseguro que no ha pasado nada entre nosotros-

 

-Lo que sea... Debería irme-

 

-No, Eufrasi, quiero ver la película-

 

-No voy a ver nada estando ella aquí- comienza a darse la vuelta, pero Feuilly la detiene.

 

-¿Vas a dejar de comportarte como una niña siempre que la tienes cerca? ¡Han pasado más de quince años!- La muchacha frunce la nariz y niega.

 

-¡Se ha intentado ligar a Marius!- protesta y luego se va. Feuilly suspira y se acerca al sofá, dándole una patada lo suficientemente fuerte como para despertar a Éponine. La chica abre los ojos, asustada, y sonríe al verlo. -¿Por qué estás medio desnuda en mi sofá?-

 

-Hmmmm... Porque hace un calor de mil demonios aquí ¿Sabes lo que es el aire acondicionado? Vives con un noble, podrías permitírtelo- El muchacho levanta las piernas de Éponine, se sienta, y luego las echa sobre su regazo. La mira, buscando una explicación mejor, y su amiga suspira. -He discutido con 'Parnasse-

 

-¿Tiene que ver con eso de que te has intentado ligar a Marius?- la chica frunce el ceño y se cruza de brazos.

 

-¿Ya te ha ido con el cuento ¿Verdad? ¡No es cierto! ¡Sólo quería ser amable!- El muchacho pone los ojos en blanco. -No mi culpa que la idiota de Colette piense que quiero joderla siempre-

 

-¡Éponine!-

 

-¡Sólo somos amigos! ¿También te vas a poner de su lado?- Feuilly bufa. -Vale, quizás me sobrepasé un poco con él, pero, eh, ya lo he pagado, Montparnasse me ha dejado ¿Estás contento?- la chiquilla está claramente molesta, y tiene los ojos llenos de lágrimas. -No es mi culpa sentir ¿No crees?-

 

-Ép...- el muchacho suspira. -Claro que no, pero Marius quiere a Eufrasi... ¿Entiendes? ¡Y tú eres feliz con Montparnasse! ¿O no?- un gruñido. -Éponine, se van a casar...

 

-No volveré a intentar nada, de verdad... Pero duele-

 

-La vida duele, Ép... ¿Bebemos para celebrar que aún así, somos felices?- la muchacha pone los ojos en blanco, pero sonríe levemente.

 

-¿Cuándo no quiero beber yo para celebrar algo?-

 

* * *

 

 

Jehan ha comenzado a trabajar en la floristería de su madre, y Feuilly lleva a Cosette allí, para que vea su catalogo de flores. No puede creer que en dos meses vaya a casarse. No. Es imposible. La semana antes había ido con su padre a buscar su vestido. Él estaba ocupado y no había podido ir, pero está seguro de que Valjean había llorado. Últimamente llora mucho. El muchacho deja a su hermana con el pelirrojo y sale a fumarse un cigarrillo. Cosette se ha empeñado en que le organicen la despedida de soltero a Marius, y él ha delegado la tarea en Courfeyrac. Entre que a Feuilly no le gusta demasiado el prometido de su hermana y que no sabe como preparar una despedida de soltero heterosexual, le basta como para no querer hacerlo. Courfeyrac, sin embargo, acepta encantado. Esto tiene más sentido, ya que a diferencia de él, Courfeyrac si que es amigo suyo. Cosette va a ir con Musichetta y otras chicas de bares. A Feuilly le molesta que no le haya invitado. Le parece absurdo. No quiere ir a la de Marius, quiere ir a la de ella. Pero se calla, porque quiere lo mejor para la muchacha. Mira su teléfono. Ha discutido con Bahorel, y tras su último mensaje, marcado como leído, no le responde. No soporta las nuevas tecnologías, han convertido las relaciones en algo frío y mecánico. Con lo feliz que sería él sin saber si ha leído o no el mensaje. Suspira y se termina su cigarrillo, para volver a entrar. Cosette sonríe ampliamente, y no deja de cambiar de opinión sobre lo que quiere. Feuilly se sienta tras ella y la abraza por la espalda. Necesita un abrazo. La muchacha lo nota y se echa hacia atrás, buscando crear la mayor cercanía entre ambos. Su hermano esconde la cabeza en el hueco de su cuello, mientras ella sigue mirando ramos y centros de flores. Jehan no deja de hablar sobre cuales cree que le pegan más con el vestido. El vestido en cuestión (Cosette fue a ver a Feuilly en cuanto lo tuvo, y le hizo un pase de modelos privado) es ceñido de cintura para arriba, y en ese punto justo se abre, cayendo como una cascada de volantes. El escote queda oculto por una serie de encajes semitransparentes, que forman unos tirantes plisados. Le quedan realmente bien. Le ha enseñado fotos a Jehan, y por eso este da ahora su opinión.

 

-Violetas- dice finalmente Cosette, al ver un ramo bastante sencillo de violetas silvestres y lirios blancos. Acaricia la mejilla de Feuilly. Sabe que las violetas son su flores favoritas, aunque no sabe porqué. Cuando se lo pregunta, el muchacho se las apaña siempre para evitar responder. Ahora sonríe.

 

-Son preciosas-

 

-Me recuerdan a ti, quiero llevar algo que me recuerde a ti, así que decidido, me quedo con el de las violetas- Jehan asiente y abre el catálogo por la sección de centros de mesa y otras decoraciones varias. Están más de dos horas así. La muchacha va mandando fotos de todo a Marius, para que este diga que le parece. Había querido ir, pero tenía trabajo en la librería donde trabajaba. Feuilly lo prefiere así. Finalmente terminan, y el muchacho sale disparado de allí, tras despedirse de ambos. Al llegar a su piso, se encuentra con Enjolras en la cocina.

 

-¿Preparas la cena?- un asentimiento por parte del rubio. -Pasta, para variar ¿No?- sonríe Feuilly, y se sienta en una silla de la cocina, mirándolo.

 

-Sé hacer más cosas, ¿Sabes?-

 

-¿Sin que todo salga ardiendo?- un bufido.

 

-Pues si- Feuilly rie y se levanta.

 

-¿Haces también para mi?- Enjolras asiente.

 

-Ya estaba haciendo- El moreno no puede evitar sonreír. Lo abrazaría, si no fuera porque sabe que Enjolras no es un tipo al que le gusten aquellas muestras de aprecio. Él prefiere mostrar su cariño de otras formas, y eso le otorga un encanto especial, que al parecer solo saben apreciar Combeferre y Feuilly. Se dirige al sofá y se apoltrona allí, cerrando los ojos. Odia estar mal con Bahorel. Mira su teléfono continuamente, pero este sigue sin responderle. Imbécil. Rousseau se acerca a él, pidiéndole que lo suba con él al sofá, y el muchacho lo hace. El perro está bastante mal, pero se le ve feliz. Y es tan cariñoso. Vuelve a mirar su teléfono. Nada. -La comida ya está- dice el rubio, desde la cocina, y Feuilly se levanta, con el perro en brazos, y va hacia allí. Lo deja en el suelo, a sus pies, se lava las manos y se sienta a la mesa, frente a Enjolras. Comienzan a comer, en silencio. No suelen hablar demasiado, porque no hace falta. Feuilly se encarga de fregar los platos, y Enjolras se va a la cama. Al ser viernes, no tiene que ir a trabajar, y se aburre. Da vueltas en su cama, hasta que finalmente decide levantarse.

 

-Rousseau, ¿quieres dar un paseo?- su expresión le hace ver que sí. El perro tiene muchos ánimos, a pesar de su estado. Rousseau le ha enseñado varias lecciones sobre la vida que nunca olvidara. Comienzan a caminar, bajo la noche. Sigue habiendo bastante gente en la calle, pero es poca si se tiene en cuenta que es viernes. Camina, sin rumbo fijo, hasta darse cuenta de que de rumbo fijo nada, sus pies han ido directos hasta la casa de Bahorel. Suspira y llama a su número. Uno, dos, tres. El sonido del portal abriéndose. Entra y coge al perro en brazos (afortunadamente es un segundo, cuando lo saca tiene que subir hasta el cuarto con él en brazos). Llega a la puerta de Bahorel y llama. Tarda bastante, pero finalmente abre. Tiene cara de haber fumado. Perfecto. No sabe si quiere enfrentarse a eso. Bahorel se aparta y le deja entrar en el piso. Deja al perro en el suelo y como ya conoce la casa, sale corriendo al sofá. Se acerca a él y lo sube, sentándose junto a él. Bahorel lo imita, y se mirando durante un rato.

 

-Lo siento- musita finalmente, acariciando el cuello de Feuilly.

 

-No, yo lo siento- responde, y ambos sonríen. El grandullón pasa un brazo sobre los hombros del más pequeño y hace que se eche sobre él. -¿Q-quieres... quieres venir conmigo a la boda de mi hermana?- La sonrisa de Bahorel se amplia en sus labios.

 

-¿Esa que es en dos meses?- Feuilly asiente. -¿No crees que eso requiere mucho compromiso?- pregunta, arqueando una ceja. Esa era exactamente la razón de su pelea. El muchacho gruñe. -Quiere decir eso que esperas que sigas juntos para ese momento-

 

-No estamos juntos-

 

-¿Cómo me vas a presentar entonces a tu padre, eh? ¿El tío con el que follas, duermes y haces todas las cosas que hace una pareja pero que no es tu pareja?-

 

-Vete a la mierda- Bahorel ríe, pero no sigue con aquel tema sino que se despatarra en el sofá y Rousseau salta sobre su regazo. Feuilly se acurruca a su lado, aún con un mohín. Están así más de una hora, hasta que Bahorel decide levantarse. Toma la mano de Feuilly y se dirige a su habitación. Se quita las botas y se tira en ella. El otro muchacho hace exactamente lo mismo, y tras un rato, el grandullón agarra su mano para que lo abrace. Feuilly lo hace sin protestar, porque le gusta abrazar a Bahorel. Es cálido y suave, aunque no lo parezca. -Quiero presentarte como mi pareja, Baho- susurra, tras un largo rato. Bahorel sonríe, con aire triunfal. Mira al muchacho, sin poder creérselo.

 

-¿En serio?- Feuilly asiente y se incorpora para besar al grandullón en los labios.

 

* * *

 

 

Feuilly suspira sonoramente. No entendía muy bien porque la despedida tenía que ser en su piso, pero lo aceptaba. A Enjolras tampoco le hacía ninguna gracia, pero Courfeyrac había terminado por convencerlo. No sabe que hace allí. Su amigo ha contratado a una stripper ¿Qué iba a hacer él con una stripper? Eso era aplicable también a Combeferre y Enjolras. Y quizás también para Joly. El único que no está allí es Grantaire, porque Enjolras no soporta su presencia. Feuilly protestó y lo llamó infantil, pero al final fue el propio Grantaire el que decidió no ir. Afortunadamente, Bahorel si que ha aceptado ir, así que al menos no se aburrirá inmensamente. A unas malas podría escapar con él al cuarto y disfrutar de su compañía. Todos están allí cuando llega Marius. El iluso pensaba que iban a terminar con los regalos que iban a dar en la boda. A Feuilly le parece casi tierna la inocencia del muchacho. Courfeyrac saca todo el alcohol del que se ha provisto para la fiesta y comienzan a beber hasta que llega la stripper. Feuilly le pide a Courfeyrac que por favor le haga una foto a la cara de Marius. Un verdadero poema. Las mejillas cuales tomates, los ojos como platos y los labios muy apretados. Dos goterones de sudor caen por su frente. No sabe donde poner sus manos en ningún momento. Feuilly reconoce que se lo pasa mejor con las reacciones del chico que con la propia fiesta. Es casi adorable. Beben más. Cuando la stripper se va, Courfeyrac propone jugar al verdad o atrevimiento.

 

-¡NO ME LO PUEDO CREER!- ríe Courfeyrac, aplaudiendo. -¡Y yo que pensaba que nunca habías besado a nadie!- exclama, mirando a Enjolras, que está totalmente sonrojado.

 

-No habría nada de malo en que no lo hubiera hecho- dice Feuilly, frunciendo el ceño.

 

-Oh, cállate ¡¿Cómo es que no nos habíais hablado nunca de lo vuestro?!-

 

-No hay un 'lo nuestro'- protesta Feuilly, y Enjolras asiente. -Fue solo un beso... O un par de besos, en el instituto, nada más, y no significaron nada romántico ni sexual- Más asentimientos por parte de Enjolras. Siguen con el juego. Horas más tarde, Jehan duerme con unos calzoncillos rojos en la cabeza. Sobre su regazo descansa la cabeza de Courfeyrac. Combeferre duerme en un sillón y Marius en otro. Enjolras se ha ido a su cama hace rato y Feuilly y Bahorel se divierten a su modo en la habitación del pequeñajo.

 

Se despiertan bastante tarde. Cada uno se dirige a sus respectivas casas, para arreglarse. Él único que se queda, aparte de los habitantes del piso, es Bahorel, que tiene muy claro que va a ducharse con Feuilly. Luego, le ayuda a ponerse el traje.

 

-Odio las corbatas- Bahorel ríe y continua tratando de hacerle el nudo. -Las odio. Odio ir de traje ¿Te lo he dicho ya?-

 

-Si, lo has hecho.. Estás muy guapo- Feuilly hace una mueca, y Bahorel comienza a vestirse. Mientras, Feuilly sale al salón, donde Enjolras está peleándose con su pajarita. El moreno ríe y lamenta no poder ayudarle. Se le da tan mal como a él. Cuando al fin sale Bahorel, suspira con resignación y le ayuda. -Vaya par- murmura, y va a por café.

 

Feuilly está sentado en primera fila. Ve a su padre dejar a la pequeña Cosette en el altar y volver junto a él. Le da la mano. Sabe que la cabeza del hombre, Cosette sigue siendo su pequeña. Valjean aprieta su mano e intenta contener las lágrimas. Nunca había estado tan sentimental como aquellos días. Feuilly no sabe muy bien que pensar. Teme que sea algo más que simple nostalgia ó síndrome del nido vacío, pero no se atreve a preguntarle si le ocurre algo. La ceremonia es bonita, no muy larga. O quizás es que se la pasa rápido. Cuando menos se lo espera, su hermana y Marius están cortando el primer trozo de la tarta de bodas. No es hasta ese momento cuando siente un nudo en la garganta. Los recién casados se besan. Feuilly mira a su padre. Llora como un condenado. Feuilly acaricia su hombro. La pareja baila el primer vals, y acto seguido, Valjean corre para pedirle el segundo baile. Alguien le tiende la mano. Feuilly sonríe a Bahorel y la acepta, dirigiéndose con él a la pista de baile. El grandullón le saca cerca de dos cabezas, y por eso tiene que subirse sobre sus pies para poder bailar con él. Además, al no saber bailar, es más fácil seguirlo de esa forma. Tropiezan continuamente, y Feuilly ríe.

 

-Te quiero- Bahorel siente que se le corta la respiración. Es la primera vez que oye a Feuilly decir eso. No se lo cree. Lo mira con una sonrisa embobada. El pequeñajo lo besa, y Bahorel no puede hacer otra cosa que responder al beso. Cuando acaba la canción, el muchacho busca a su hermana. Quiere bailar con ella. -Estás preciosa- susurra a su oído, cuando la tiene en sus brazos. Cosette ríe con suavidad y se aferra a Feuilly, bailando con tranquilidad, despacio, la cabeza de la muchacha enterrada

 

-Eres una de las personas más importantes en mi vida, Honey- dice la muchacha, acariciando la mejilla de su hermano. -Cada risa, cada abrazo, cada lágrima, cada momento vivido contigo, ha sido único-

 

-Me vas a hacer llorar- bromea Feuilly, besando su frente. -Pequeña Eufrasi, ¿Qué va a ser ahora de nosotros?- la chica ríe y se encoge de hombros. Cierra los ojos.

 

-Nada va a cambiar-

 

-Ya ha cambiado- susurra el muchacho, y su hermana lo mira a los ojos.

 

-Pero siempre serás mi hermano pequeño, y estemos donde estemos, si estamos juntos, estaremos en casa- Feuilly sonríe y mira a su padre, que a su vez los mira, con un amor inmenso. A ese hombre se lo debía todo. Le debía ser lo que era. Le debía conocer el significado de la palabra hogar. De la palabra familia. Busca a Enjolras con la mirada. Parece que se aburre, mientras observa a Jehan y Courfeyrac hacer el ganso mientras beben. Combeferre charla con Marius y Joly, cerca de ellos están Bossuet y Grantaire (este último fue por insistencia de Cosette). Éponine también está por allí (en este caso, el insistente fue Marius), pero se mantiene alejada del resto, conversando con Montparnasse, que ya se ha metido varios elementos de la cubertería de plata en el bolsillo. Cuando su mirada se posa en Bahorel, se da cuenta de que este le está mirando a él. Le sonríe. En ese momento es consciente de que si, le quiere. No es una mera palabra sin significado. Le quiere. Vuelve a mirar a Cosette y le da un beso en la cabeza. La muchacha toma su mano y la posa en su barriga, para luego hacer un gesto para que se mantenga en silencio. -Nadie lo sabe aún, ni siquiera Marius- le dice al oído. Feuilly sonríe ampliamente. Aquella era su familia. Esconde la cabeza entre los cabellos de la muchacha. ¿Será eso lo que la gente llama felicidad?

 

**Author's Note:**

> Esto era originariamente para la Feuilly's appreciation week, pero yo a Feuilly lo aprecio todos los días del año, así que aquí estamos. Nace de la necesidad de escribir algo DONDE FEUILLY SEA FELIZ, JODER. 
> 
> Es un hc algo raro, pero me parece bonito y tierno, y al menos no es pwp enjonine (???) COSAS DE LA VIDA.
> 
> Mar, se que vas a leer esto, perdóname por la tardanza.


End file.
